


Wakeup Call

by MistressofMischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bit of bondage, D/s relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC experiences a great way to wake up in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with no one in mind really. I tagged it with a few of my favorites, but you can imagine whoever ;)

It’s early in the morning. You’re not sure what time, exactly, but it feels like you’re an hour short of _just_ the right amount of sleep. Stretching feels fantastic. You groan as your muscles reach, and your bones crack. You have a new love and appreciation for your blankets, pillow, and mattress as your brain fights with itself. Should you wake up and check your phone, or should you get that next hour of sleep?

Shifting from your back to your side, mulling over what to do, you burrow the side of your face into the pillow while your body extends and curls up into a ball.

And then you feel it, that burning, aching feeling in your back, the kind that makes you yearn for something to relieve that ache. Hands reach out towards you, grasping at your hips. The warmth of his palms seep into you as he presses them against you, moving from back to front. His fingers caress your stomach and sides while his thumbs push against your back.

You arch your back in response. Your skin is still sensitive to touch while your body and mind wake up. The fogginess of sleep keeps you from opening your eyes.

He’s waking up the hunger you thought was sated the night before, the one he called forth and fed well into the wee hours of the morning. His lips kiss languidly along your shoulder until he reaches the crook of your neck. As he nuzzles you, his hands start to knead your back, slowly moving upwards until he reaches your shoulders. All the while, his heated breath and lips tickle your ear, pebbling your skin with goosebumps, and enticing you to stay asleep as his voice beckons you to awaken, _or else…._

You bite your lip and groan at his attempts to wake you up softly, stretching your back and arms a bit. But in the end, you stay lax, your arms curled up by your head while you snuggle up to your pillow, hiding your small smile as you do so.

He tsk’s at your ear, his low voice a soft warning as he again tells you to wake up. His fingers skim slow and teasingly along your shoulders, down your arms while his nose and mouth brush against you, caressing up and down the back of your neck and just below it. When his hands reach your wrists, he takes them in one and clasps them together with his fingers.

You don’t physically react, but inhale sharply through your nose. He isn’t fooled by your lack of response though.

His other hand strokes your arm from wrist to shoulder and back as he shushes you. After all, he did warn you.

You squirm when you feel his hand move downwards. The movement brings to light that your hunger isn’t the only one waking up. Biting your lip, you hold back a whimper from escaping.

He strokes and gropes you as he makes his way towards your hot, wet lips. Just before he reaches, though, he stops and strokes just before it, teasing at what he might find. All the while he alternates between licking, sucking, and nipping at your skin. He questions aloud, knowing how sensitive you are in the morning, wondering how wet you might be. Or maybe, though your body was exhausted after the previous night, your mind had yet to have its fill, continuing to quench your hunger in your dreams.

This time, you can’t help it. A whimper escapes you.

He ‘ooo’s at your response and moves to see what he’ll find. His fingers part your lips and moans at how wet you are. The sound sends a shiver through you. His lips graze the shell of your ear as he makes the noise, and you can practically feel the grin forming on his lips.

His fingers merely sit there, playing within your folds. You squirm again to try to get him to do more. You were wet enough as it was. You just need him to do something.

In response, he bites on your shoulder at the same time that his middle finger swirl around your clit. You gasp and tug at his hold on you. He soothes the bite with his tongue, switching from swirling to stroking your clit.

You didn’t realize how close you were to your release. With all the massaging, kissing, and caressing, it would probably take only a few more well-pressured strokes to send you over the edge.

As if reading your mind, he switches it up on you. He moves from playing with your clit to moving up and down your slit, waiting for your pulse to stop racing. Tsk’ng at you again, he tells you that you’re not there yet. He still hasn’t had a taste.

Moving you onto your back, he's still holding onto your wrists as he places them above your head. He notices that your eyes are still closed, and he ponders audibly why that is. Leaning down, he brushes his cheek against yours and tries to coax you into opening your eyes. His fingers are still playing with your slit, just barely entering you. He provokes you into opening your eyes by whispering promises, saying that he won’t allow release until you do so. He will tease and take you to the brink of pleasure multiple times without letting you fall off that precipice into ecstasy. He punctuates his point by slipping two of his fingers into you while his thumb rubs your clit.

Your eyes snap open at the onslaught, gasping and arching your back. When you look up at him, he leans down to kiss you. His lips do not match the pace of his fingers, his hard-on is poking at your side, and it’s maddening that you can do nothing but writhe under his attention.

When he breaks away from you, his fingers go back to teasing you again before taking his hand away. Catching your breath, you groan at the loss of contact. You were _so_ close.

He moans as he tastes you on his fingers and says that it’s time. Before you can start to wonder at if your hands will finally be free or not, he’s warning you to not move as he reaches for something hanging off the headboard. Looking up, you see it’s the scarf from last night. Blushing at the memory, you watch as he ties it around your wrists.

After he tests to make sure it’s not tied too tight and you have circulation, he moves down your body, hands at your sides while his mouth explores the rest of you.

He kisses you again, short but passionate, and then nips at your bottom lip. He continues to kiss you from cheek to neck, going down your collarbone until he reaches the valley between your breasts.

You enjoy the feeling of his lips on your skin. They were soft and hot with a hint of wetness as his tongue sneaks a taste every now and then.

You were brought out of the haze of his kisses when his mouth closed around your nipple. His other hand brings the other one to its peak with the barest of touches. It was slow, building on your already rising heat. Your hips shift at the movement. When he switches from one nipple to the other with his mouth, he attaches himself with teeth and tongue while pinching and rolling the other nipple. At the sudden change, your hips thrust upwards, and you moan.

You curse out loud, begging him to go where you need him most. He chuckles and acquiesces, though he claims to be having fun watching you struggle with your control. You know he’s teasing, but you whimper all the same.

When he reaches your folds, he opens you up to himself, and smiles at how wet he’s made you.

One second you’re watching him, and the next, you’re staring up at the ceiling. Your hands are gripping onto the bars of the headboard as his tongue flicks at and swirls around your clit and his fingers thrust into you. They toy with your insides before finding that one spot that makes you jump and twitch in surprise. Every damn time.

Once he finds it, he stays there, rubbing and stroking it while his mouth closes around your clit and sucks. You cry out, your walls fluttering around his fingers. His teeth graze your clit before he pinches the tip of it. Then he sucks it into his mouth and licks at the tip nonstop with his tongue. It’s not long before you’re crying out a moan, calling out a combination of your god and his name. Your muscles are trembling with the release.

As your breaths slow and your heart calms, you feel him kiss up your body. When he reaches your eye level, you smile at him, move your arms, heavy from being above your head for so long, and place them over his head and around his neck. Your fingers play with the knot as you wrap your legs around his thighs to pull him closer. He smiles down at you.

"Good morning," he says and kisses you.

You hum into his mouth, feeling his hardness press against your inner thigh.

"Mmm, Morning. That was quite the wakeup call," you muse between kisses. "But now…" You kiss again, using your hold on him to roll you both over. "My turn."

You show him the scarf you were once tied in. He presents you with his wrists, but you shake your head, a smirk on your lips. You lean down, placing the scarf over his eyes, kiss him, and then proceed to give him his own wakeup call.


End file.
